As vehicle manufacturers continue to integrate network and computing resources into new model automobiles, the potential for malicious third-party access into the various computing systems of the vehicles becomes increasingly concerning. With the advent of autonomous vehicle (AV) technology, malicious third-party access can result in troubling outcomes.